


Répétition

by MissCactus



Category: K-On!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disappointed Azusa, Friendship, Gen, Humor, ah non, c'est tout..., pour pas changer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Aucune de ses aînées n'osa croiser son regard, fixant toutes leurs tasses de thé.« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Rythme. Et encore un fandom où je ne pensais jamais écrire 0_0 Je pensais limite traduire quelques écrits dessus mais finalement non... Bon, en tout cas cette nuit me permet de tester plein de fandoms, ce qui me plait énormément :D

« Le... Rythme ? »

Mio acquiesça lentement la tête.

« Oui, je pense qu'on devrait le changer... On arrivera peut-être à mieux jouer ensemble. »

Les quatre filles du club de musique douce se regardèrent avant que Ritsu ne prenne la parole.

« Comme ça ? »

Elle commença un rythme un peu plus rapide sur sa batterie. Mio leva un pouce et la rejoignit. Le visage de Yui s'illumina avant qu'elle ne commence à jouer quelques accords... Qui n'allaient pas du tout avec le tempo imposé par la batteuse.

« Ça pue ! » Gémit-elle de dépit, recevant par la suite une des baguettes de Ritsu au visage.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer plus lentement, au contraire ? » Proposa Tsumugi en voyant que la guitariste commencer à se mettre dans tous ses états.

« Par exemple... » Elle reprit sa partition et commença à son tour à proposer un rythme plus lent.

« Oui, oui ! » Yui réussit à se caler avec Tsumugi, explosant de bonheur en le réalisant. A son tour, Mio les rejoignit. Cependant, au moment où Ritsu essaya de s'ajouter elles remarquèrent rapidement que la batteuse n'arrivait pas à se caler avec elles.

« Je crois que c'est un peu trop lent pour moi. »

Ritsu posa sa guitare sur le canapé et commença à se diriger vers la table avant que Mio ne la rattrape par le bras.

« Ecoute, Yui, si on arrive à trouver un bon rythme, alors tu pourras même prendre la part de gâteau de Ritsu. »

« Hé ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Yui acquiesça et reprit sa guitare en main.

« A mon tour d'essayer ! »

Les trois autres filles la regardèrent, espérant peut-être à un coup de génie de sa part. Yui commença alors à jouer.

« C'est la même chose qu'au début ! » Hurla Ritsu en lui envoyant une nouvelle fois sa baguette au visage. Ce à quoi Mio répondit en lui envoyant son sac dessus.

« Tout le monde ! » Tsumugi frappa dans ses mains et elles s'arrêtèrent toutes de bouger. « C'est l'heure du goûter. »

* * *

« Azusa, fait ''aaah'' »

Azusa tourna la tête vers Mio, recevant la cuillère que lui tendait Yui dans la joue.

« Je croyais qu'on allait s'entraîner aujourd'hui. »

« On s'est entraînés ! On a même beaucoup avancé pendant que tu n'étais pas là ! » Protesta Ritsu en se resservant une autre tasse de thé.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Azusa, le visage radiant.

Aucune de ses aînées n'osa croiser son regard, fixant toutes leurs tasses de thé.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
